


A Baby

by dancingsweetheart129



Category: DCU
Genre: Diana loves children, F/M, Fluff, Jason loves Wonder Woman, slight paring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: Diana loves children, and Bruce's babies are her favorite





	A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr post made people sad so....I wrote a thing. Based off of this post https://mayleebaby28.tumblr.com/post/161719793260/so-after-seeing-wonder-woman-twice-and-hearing

Diana couldn’t believe she was meeting a baby.

He was much bigger than a baby, but Bruce said he was only nine, and in her eyes that was still a baby.

“Hi! I’m Dick.” He exclaimed with the biggest smile she had ever seen. It fell when Batman nudged him with his elbow. He looked up at his tall mentor.

“Robin.” He said sternly.

“Sorry. I’m Robin.” Dick turned back to her with the same smile.

“Hello, Robin. I am Diana.” She knelt down, made herself eye-level with him, and shook his hand. “Robin, like the bird.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “My mom used to call me her little robin.”

“Hm.” Diana reached out and brushed his hair back. “And you love your mother.”

“I miss my mom very much.” Dick nodded again, looking up at Bruce. The man reached down and ran his fingers through his hair, the gloves catching slightly but tugging in a comforting way to the boy.

“I miss my mother too, Little Bird.” Diana welcomed him into her arms for a hug. He sniffled, but he seemed to be okay.

“Batman! I need your eyes on something.” Superman called from the main computer bay.

“Diana-“

“I will watch him.” She said, looking up at her colleague. Bruce gave her a nod and headed towards where he was needed. “What would you like to do, Little Bird?”

“Can we play superhero?” Dick asked, perking up immediately.

“Of course, Robin.” Diana nodded. “Which hero would you like to be?”

“I want to be Batman.” He exclaimed, smile growing wider.

“Then I shall be your Robin.” She said, and Dick’s face lit up.

* * *

 

“Diana?” Bruce walked through the halls of the watchtower, sans cowl as he had needed to tug at his hair to keep himself awake. He found her in one of the sitting rooms, talking with Hal.

Dick was fast asleep, head cradled in her lap.

“He is asleep, Bruce.” She said, running her fingers through his hair. “He is just a baby.”

“I know he is.” Bruce nodded and smiled at the boy. “I should take him home and put him to bed.”

“It is dangerous, Bruce.”

“I know it is.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair again.

“He is a baby.” She repeated, gathering him up in her arms and carrying him to his mentor.

“I’ll do everything I can in my power, Diana. No harm will come to him.” Bruce swore, taking the boy. He wrapped his legs around his torso, and his head flopped against his shoulder.

“He is so happy, Bruce. Do not let that change.” She warned, rubbing his back.

“I won’t.” He promised, leaning his head on the smaller one against his shoulder.

* * *

 

But it did change, and Diana noticed.

As Dick aged, he came to the watchtower less often. His demeanor changed, he wasn’t the smiling baby he once was. He was stoic, angry, and there was a tension between he and Bruce that could be felt in a room.

He wasn’t even Robin anymore, and he didn’t come with company for a visit.

But there was a new Robin.

“Bruce,” She whispered one day. “What are you doing?” She asked, watching the new baby run around the watch tower.

“He needed a home, Diana-“

“He is not Robin.”

“He’s not Dick. But he’s every bit Robin.” Bruce said, putting a hand on her lower back.

They were….close, lately.

“You cannot bring another child into this, Bruce. They are just babies. They need to be children.” She argued, watching Jason leap up onto a table and jump off, cape billowing out behind him.

“You know that you can’t stop children when they want to do something.” Bruce whispered to her, pointedly looking at her.

“It is not safe. And Dick is your son-“

“He is still my son-“

“You cannot replace him.” Diana hissed.

“Bruce!” Robin shouted from the table, where he was now sitting.

“Batman.”

“Batman.” Jason corrected himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but his stomach growled. Bruce smiled.

“Are you hungry, Robin?” Diana asked with a smile. Jason scowled, blushed. “I can take you to the kitchen.”

* * *

 

Jason insisted in making her lunch, instead of the other way around. She sat at one of the bar stool while he served her a sandwich.

“Thank you for bringing me to the kitchen, Ms. Wonder Woman.” Jason mumbled, blushing.

“You may call me Diana, Robin.” She said with a smile.

“I’m actually Jason.” He said with a small smile.

“Well, Jason,” Diana addressed him, and he blushed again. “You make a magnificent sandwich.”

“Thank you Diana.” Jason said softly, picking at the potted plant on the counter. It was just small daisies, they wanted to brighten up the watch tower. But no one ever remembered to water them, so they were probably going to die.

“Diana?” Bruce stood in the doorway. “Could I see you for a moment, we have something important to discuss.” He cleared his throat, and Jason snickered.

“Of course, Bruce.” She said with a nod, knowing that the discussion wouldn’t be happening.

“Have fun you two.” Jason said, teasing in his voice, and Bruce shot him a glare.

* * *

 

Their discussion was cut short when they received an emergency signal. It wasn’t anything too bad, but enough to warrant their attention immediately.

“Please, Batman?” Jason begged, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“It’s too dangerous, Robin. Stay put here. I mean it.” Bruce instructed, readying himself for the zeta tubes.

“We will return soon.” Diana said, kneeling in front of him. “Stay safe until then.”

“Wait, Diana, I uh, I made you something.” Jason mumbled, pulling something out from under his cape.

Daisies. Weaved into a crown.

“It is beautiful.” She said, taking it gently into her hands. She reached up and removed her headband, placing it on Jason’s head. He flushed. “Keep this safe for me.”

She put the crown onto her head and followed Bruce.

“Diana?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s a sweet baby, Bruce. Let him be one.”

* * *

 

Superman had to hold her up when he tells her that Robin has been murdered. She falls into his chest, crying.

“He is only a baby, Clark-“

“I know, Diana.” He tries to sooth her, but she wants to get to Bruce.

She remembers all the times she had played the Joker while Jason had played Batman, and never had there been a scenario where the Joker had won.

It couldn’t be possible.

“I have to go, Clark.” She stepped back, finding the strength coming back to her legs. “I will return.”

* * *

 

The cave was silent. Not a noise was heard, except for Bruce. She approached the main computer bay, and Bruce was still in his uniform. He hand his head in his hands, and he was crying.

She knew he knew she was there.

She didn’t say anything, just rubbed her hands over his shoulders, wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You were right, Diana. I shouldn’t have let him. I broke my promise, I couldn’t keep him safe.” He sobbed, hands moving to grasp tightly at her arms.

“You did your best, Bruce.” She whispered, laying her head atop his. “I’ll miss him-“

“You should go.” Bruce whispered, leaning back into her touch.

“But Bruce-“

“Go, Diana. I want to be alone.” Bruce said, stronger now.

“Bruce, I can help-“

“You can’t help, Diana!” He shouted, pulling himself away from her. “You can’t help anything. Just go.”

Diana watched him curl back into himself, she wanted to go to him, to hold him, to _stay_.

But she left.

* * *

 

Years had passed, and Bruce had not gotten better. Diana watched him lash out, watched him hurt people, and push people away.

She and Clark included.

“He doesn’t mean it, Clark.” She said, running her hands over his shoulders. Bruce insisted on going on a recon mission alone. He refused to bring them along.

“Mr. Superman Sir?” The two looked up and saw the new Robin standing in the door way. He had been left at the watchtower, also told he could not tag along.

“You can call me Clark, Tim.” He smiled softly, and Diana stepped back from him.

“Is there a way I could go into the training room? If I can’t be out there, I can at least train.” Tim asked sheepishly.

“I will take him, Clark.” Diana decided. “Come along, Tim.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Just Diana.” She said with a smile.

* * *

 

Diana found that she loved this boy in a different way than the other Robins. He was so much like his mentor, and it was easy to imagine someone similar as her own child.

He liked to train. He wanted her to really fight him, to really challenge him. And she did. He was just as skilled as Batman at combat. He was a smart baby, and he just wanted to be praised.

But when he was gone, so was Bruce.

The new Robin was angry, rude, so unlike Bruce in her eyes that it was hard to believe he was his biological child.

But Dick was trying hard. He was still the happy baby she remembered, even if he was taller and a bit more tired.

“He’s not listening to me.” Dick groaned into his hands. Diana ran her fingers through his still soft locks.

“He is not accustomed to having to.” She said. “He will come around.”

“Can’t you be Batman for a while?” Dick asked, looking back at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

“I don’t think I could take his place.” Diana laughed sadly. “Perhaps he needs a father, not a mentor.”

“I’ve tried, Diana.” Dick sighed. “He doesn’t want me as a father. He wants Bruce. I want Bruce. God, I miss him.” He leaned back into Diana’s arms, letting her cradle him in his arms.

“Perhaps a mother, then. Where is his mother?”

“I couldn’t tell you. She’s part of the League of Assassins.” Dick shrugged. “Maybe Kori could help me, or Babs-“

“Let me try. You rest, Little Bird. You look as though you have not slept.” Diana said, kissing his forehead.

“I haven’t.” Dick laughed, siting up to let her rise.

* * *

 

Diana found the boy in the green house. He was looking at all of the plants, assessing them as if his life depended on it.

“Does botany interest you, Robin?” She asked, and he didn’t look away from the plant in front of him.

“It is a pointless science. Nothing about flora could give me an advantage over an opponent.” He said, blinking at the flowers.

“That is not true.” Diana shook her head and stepped over to her favorite flower. “Some plants are full of poison and deadly.”

“It is much quicker to use a sword than to use a poison.” He said, looking over at her. “What are you doing?”

“My mother taught me as a child how to weave flowers into a crown.” She said, taking the quickly woven crown and setting it on Damian’s head.

“It is a pointless talent.” The boy scowled.

“You fight with a sword?” Diana asked.

“It is my preferred weapon.” Damian nodded.

“Would you like to see mine?” She asked, kneeling down to his height. “It was a gift, from Zeus.”

“-tt-“ He scoffed. “I wish to see it. I’m sure it is inferior to my own.”

* * *

 

She had seen all of the babies grow, but she never imagined she would see this one grow into adulthood.

Jason was much, much taller than the last time she had seen him. He stayed hidden for a long time, not contacting anyone past the bat family.

But here he stood in the cave.

“Bruce, I need to borrow your computer.” He announced, pulling his helmet off. He froze when he saw Wonder Woman, in full gear, standing by the computer. “Uh, Diana.”

“Jason,” She sighed with a smile. “It is so good to see you again.”

“It’s uh, it’s good to see you too.” The slightest blush appeared on his cheeks behind his smile.

“You need the computer?” Bruce asked, and Jason nodded, swallowing his tongue.

“Uh, yeah, just for a second.” Jason nodded again and headed over to the main computer.

“You have grown.” Diana said, stepping up beside him. He was taller than even her now, which was impressive since she was an Amazon.

“Yeah, I uh, I guess I hit my growth spurt.”  He mumbled.

“You are nervous.” She said. No one could ever his emotions from her, and it scared some people.

“Sorry, I just, you’re my hero.” Jason mumbled again, glancing at her quickly.

Diana smiled, reaching up under her cape into her small bag. She tugged her headband off and slipped something else on.

“Jason?” She asked, and he finally looked fully at her.

She was wearing the flower crown he had made.

It was dried out now, less flexible, but the flowers were pressed nicely, still preserved.

“You kept it?” He asked, face still red.

“Of course, Jason.” She smiled. “I told you, it is beautiful.”

“Just like you.” Jason said, then cleared his throat and turned back to the computer. “Uh, thanks for the computer, Bruce.”

“Any time, Jason.” Bruce nodded, getting up from his seat.

“I’ll be in touch. It was nice to see you again, Diana.” Jason said, almost bowing at her feet, but stopping himself.

“Likewise, Jason.” Diana smiled, and touched his cheek, pleased to find him warm. Alive.

He practically ran out of the cave after that.

“He always worshiped you, you know.” Bruce said, putting an arm around her.

“I know. He is such a sweet baby.” She said with a smile.


End file.
